


SBI at Work Again

by Honkey_Ponkey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream and Technoblade rivalry, Family Dynamics, Gen, MCC - Freeform, Minecraft but real, minecraft championship, sleepy boys incorporated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkey_Ponkey/pseuds/Honkey_Ponkey
Summary: Tommy is finally sixteen, and the championships have finally rolled back round again. SBI are out to win this year.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first part in a hopefully semi long series of mcc but real. No romantic relationships in this part, just SBI being family.

Tommy bounced back to his feet, swinging wildly at Techno with a giddy type of fury. If he hit this, it would be a direct hit and he'd win for sure-

"You're so predictable." Techno says, moving his body back in one movement and letting Tommy's sword fly past him. He reaches with the closest hand and grabs the training sword firmly in one hand. Tommy tugs and attempts to pull it back, but Techno's grip is firm. "And weak. Not to mention your form…" he lets go suddenly, and Tommy falls backwards at the release. He scowls. 

"Anyone ever mentioned you're not a very good teacher, big man?" He flowers at his older brother. Techno raises an eyebrow. 

"You're not a very good student." He snarks back. 

Over the past few years, or more like his entire life, Techno had become incredibly skilled at combat. Always a fighter, once he reached thirteen he could easily beat Wilbur, who was two years older, and was steadily matching with Phil, who was way more experienced than him. In the past few years, he'd also gained a reputation, and managed to look the picture of elegance all while fighting gruesome fights.

"Try again." Techno commands, lazily stepping back into a fighting position. Tommy does too, and Techno rolls blood red eyes at him. "Not like that," he mutters. "If you're trying to be sneaky and fast, which, hint hint, would work best for you, don't mimic me. Aim your feet in a running position. You would attack best at a side on angle, instead of charging right in." Tommy notes this, and changes his position, holding his sword close to his side. Techno's stance is wide footed, his back bent so he's leant down slightly, his training sword perfectly centered to his face. Techno attacks first, taking a heavy step forwards and going to raise his sword. Tommy quickly dodges, running to his left and leaping upwards, hoping to take him at a somewhat surprise. 

Techno drops his sword, both hands coming up to grab Tommy's legs and pulling him towards the ground. Tommy lets out a scream as he stares down the grass before crashing face first into it. 

"You could've rolled out of that," Techno mutters, reaching down to grab his sword. 

Meanwhile, Wilbur and Phil had a much less eventful morning. Wilbur sips his tea whilst looking out of the kitchen window to the back garden, where Tommy and Techno have been fighting for over an hour. He feels Phil's worried presence behind him rather than hearing it. He hovers, leaning to watch the two boys spar in the sun over Wilbur's shoulder, and jumps when his son talks. 

"You're worried." He says, turning around, holding another mug of tea. Phil accepts, holding it close to his chest. 

"He's only sixteen," Phil muttered. 

"I was only sixteen, too." Wilbur points out, dainty fingers drumming on the countertop as he stares down his dad. Phil stares back pointedly, eyes scanning the dark corners in Wilbur's eyes. Sharp, mischievous features. 

"That's different. You're different." Phil mutters. "You're a siren, Wil. He is a human. And apparently, a terrible fighter too." He watched as Tommy tumbled to the ground again, red and white t-shirt covered in dirt and grass stains, while Techno remained pristine. 

"Well, to be fair to him, Techno is… well he's Techno, isn't he." Wilbur muttered, Phil making a noise of agreement. They never knew just what Techno was, though they'd come to the conclusion that he was some part piglin. They knew the pearly white tusks curling over his upper lip weren't humanoid, or crimson eyes, or naturally pink hair. 

"You should practice too." Phil pointed out. Wilbur scoffed. 

"MCC is ages away, we'll be fine since we've been allowed to team again." He said. Phil glared.

"Wilbur." He says, a commanding tone. 

"Fine!" He didn't want to anger an already worried Philza. No one wanted that. 

He abandoned his tea, stalking over to the door and swinging out into the back garden. It was warm out here, and he could see how Tommy was sweating. 

"Wilbur!" He cheers from the ground when he sees his older brother emerge. 

"Tommy, Techno." Techno turns to face him, a smirk on his face. 

"Care to duel?" He asks, eyes glinting. Helping Tommy practice was fine. Fun, even. Practicing with Wilbur actually helped him, considering he was a powerful creature too. They wouldn't be the only part-humans in the event, anyways. 

"That's why I'm here." He said, stepping on to the lawn. He rolled up his sleeves. "Tommy, watch and learn." Techno rolled his eyes, and Tommy stumbled into the lawn seats to watch his two brothers duel. It was a rare sight to see the powerful beings train against each other, since Wilbur was not a hands on fighter, but used his words, and Techno was incredibly skilled with a sword. 

Wilbur swoops down and picks up Tommy's training sword, standing opposite Techno. Wilbur opens his mouth, a dark glint in his eye, and Techno charges forward quickly. Wilbur stands his ground, their training swords clashing as his voice begins to project, beautiful melodies flowing out of his mouth. 

Techno gritted his teeth, his tucks digging into his top lip as his head began to feel fuzzy. The extent of Wilbur's powers had been rising steadily, getting to an overwhelming point where once his opponent had focused completely on his voice, he could slip into their head and make them do things for a short amount of time. The more mental resistance, the harder to control. 

Wilbur kicks Techno in the stomach, catching him off guard as he stumbles backwards a little. His voice is already messing with his tactics. He runs forward again, Wilbur anticipating his attack by putting his sword up, but at the last second Techno tackles him to the floor, cutting off his voice in a grunt and then scrambling off him to place a foot atop his chest and point his training sword down. 

"This would be the part where you'd kick him in the head and knock him out so he doesn't pull anything." Techno calls out to Tommy, who's watching with childlike wonder. 

The fights advance. Soon enough, practice is every day for all of them, with Tommy working himself to the bone to get to an acceptable level. And then finally, the day comes. 

Tommy is giddy with excitement, waking up earlier with bright eyes. Of course, Phil is always up early and once he hears his movement, Tommy gets out of bed too, with a blanket around his shoulders, and joins his dad downstairs.

Phil flips the kettle on, looking out of the window at the gloomy scene. The sun was on the horizon, but the surrounding sky was still dark. The ground was wet and everything had a gray tint to it, with brown, mushy leaves settling on their small plot of grass outside. Phil frowned, turning his attention back to his cup as he poured out water. As he turns around to rest against the counter, he catches sight of Tommy, standing carefully behind a chair at the table and staring at him, a red blanket draped over his shoulders. Phil jumps, spilling a slosh of coffee onto the floor. 

"Tommy! You scared the shit out of me!" He says, a laugh squeezing into his voice. Tommy grabs a tea towel off the table, chucking it at the wet spot on the floor, giggling at his dad. For the past few months of training, Techno had advised him to take on the sneaky tactic. Tommy had obliged, and now walked around the house with silent steps, hiding around corners and slipping into shadows to sneak up on people. His goal was to one day scare Techno, but the hybrid always sensed he was there, turning around in a flash to stare him down once Tommy was seconds away from pouncing. 

"You're up early," Phil comments, using his foot to rub the tea towel into the spilled coffee. Tommy stares back at him with bright eyes. He still looks a little tired, small, dark smudges under his eyes, but his energy says otherwise. His blue eyes beam at Phil, one hand on his chair and the other holding his blanket up. 

"Yeah, well I was just really excited for today. I know you said you'd wake me up when we had to leave, but once I woke up I just couldn't go back to sleep." Tommy says, finally sitting down in the seat. "Can I have a cuppa?" He asks. Phil nods, turning back around to flick the kettle on again. 

"So, you didn't trust me to wake you up on time?" Phil says, grinning as he reaches for the coffee pot. 

"Of course not, big man!" Tommy reassures, leaning back in his chair. "It's just… exciting, y'know!?" Phil nodded, a sound of agreement slipping out of his mouth. To be truthful, MCC was more often than not more trouble than it was worth for him. He didn't mind the games themselves, or whenever he wasn't teamed up with his family. It was more the worry that came for everyone else, rather than himself. When they were all separated, his heart ached whenever he saw either of his boys against each other, or against himself. In his heart, he knows it's just games, no one really gets hurt. But sometimes, it feels so real. When they're flying around on elytras, rocket launchers in hand and he sees one of his boys fall into the void, his first instinct is to dive in and save them. He tried, once, to stay home and not participate. Wilbur and Techno loved the games and tried to go to every single one, and Phil wasn't about to stop them. He figured he could save himself from the extreme worry by staying home, but it only made it worse that he wasn't there with them. 

He walks to the table, putting Tommy's cup in front of him. He tilts his head towards the door when he hears footsteps down the stairs, and then a second later down the hallway. Techno's head pops into view, gravitating towards the cupboard to grab food without acknowledging his father and brother at the table. Tommy thinks it's funny how disheveled Techno looks in the morning. To everyone else, he's this amazing fighter, always perfect form, always looks perfect. In the morning, he looks the most mundane thing ever. His pink hair is slightly curly from always being in a plait, but stuck up everywhere from sleeping. His eyes are always puffy in the morning, and sometimes his teeth snag on his lips while he tries to eat in his tired state. 

Wilbur comes last. His hair is always untame, especially when he needs a haircut, but on a morning he looks insane. His eyes were red underneath, and his hair a matted lions mane, his gaunt frame seeking out a cup of coffee before slouching over at the table. 

Phil grins at his boys. Wilbur is leaned on one hand, hazy eyes staring ahead at nothing while his hand drums a beat on the table. Tommy is poking Techno, trying to get his attention while one hand is wrapped securely around his warm cup. His blanket is about to fall, too, precariously balanced. Techno has his head down, eating a massive bowl of Shreddies and dutifully ignoring Tommy's insistent poking, aside from the small glare whenever he was chewing. Phil took a last sip of his coffee, glancing at the clock. They all needed to get ready soon.


	2. 2.

"Don't be a dick, just let me go first." Wilbur says, crossing his arms and glowering at Techno, who has one hand on the bathroom doorknob. 

"They have this argument every time," Phil mutters, leaning against the banister next to Tommy. 

"It's fucking stupid, and the outcome is always the same." Tommy shakes his head. 

"My hair takes longer to dry!" Techno claims, twisting the doorknob. Wilbur hums a tune under his breath and Techno scowls at the threat. 

"Use a hairdryer!" Wilbur replies, his face becoming darker. 

"I'm the oldest!" Techno musters up. Phil coughs, casting their attention to him. 

"If we're going off that logic, surely I should go first?" Phil suggests. Techno scoffs. 

"Either way, Tommy's going last." Wilbur mutters, sticking his tongue out at the youngest member. Tommy repeats the action. Techno opens the door slightly, leaning into the door, attempting to slip away. 

Wilbur turns quickly, glaring as his eldest brother steps one foot into the bathroom floor. He opens his mouth, a melody flowing out. 

And that's all Techno remembers, because suddenly he's on the landing a few steps away from the now closed and locked door, Wilbur is nowhere to be seen and he can hear faint noises coming from the bathroom. 

"Son of a bitch." He mutters, turning around to face Phil. 

"Son of a who now?" He says, raising an eyebrow at his eldest. Techno rolls his eyes, scowling. 

"Y'know, that makes you also a son of a bitch." Tommy pipes up, grinning at the defeated look in Techno's face. It wasn't often that he lost, but the bathroom wars were nearly always a loss. 

"And you as well," Techno replies. "Why should he even get the bathroom first? It makes no sense! And you know he's gonna take forever in there, and then we all have to shower in five seconds flat if we wanna make it on time." Techno ranted, "and he's gonna start singing soon, til we all get a headache 'accidentally'. I know that fuck does it on purpose." He huffed out. Phil chuckled, placing a hand on the tallers shoulder. 

"It's fine, go sort out your clothes and everything you're taking now so we're ready. You as well, Tommy." He directs. Techno huffs again, his bottom lip jutting out in a weird pout contradicting his tusks, but complies and walks down the hall to his room. Tommy pulls away from the banister and starts towards his own room, stood in the doorway as Phil starts talking. "MCC can be pretty fancy, I got you something to fit in with the rest of us." 

"Really, big man?" Tommy asks, eyes shining with excitement yet again. Who could blame him, based on what his family wore to the championships every year. They weren't exactly extravagant compared to anyone else, and with them all being split up most times they blended in with their other mismatched teams. But whenever their family was together, they stood out. Techno's billowing red cape flowing behind him, Wilbur's long brown trench coat and Phil's green kimono trailed behind the group against the wind and made them easy to identify. Tommy would not be the exception. 

Phil holds his hand up, gesturing for him to wait before disappearing into his own room. He comes back with a black box, handing it to Tommy with a warm smile outside his room. 

"Go ahead," he grins back. Tommy pulls back the lid, dropping the box gently on the floor and pulling out the hefty material. 

The long coat is most similar to Wilbur's in shape- but the cut is more jagged and the bottom is wider, meaning to flow more around the wearer's legs, and split into three long sections flowing from the waist, unlike Wilbur's which flowed in a simple stitch behind him. The colour is a dusky navy blue, with faded red outlines starting from the midsection and trailing down the longcoat. The red detailing is everywhere- in the underside of the sleeves, in the many pockets, in the fancy collared neckline. Tommy puts it back down gently on the box and gazes up at Phil from where he's crouched on the floor. 

"Wow." He says dumbly. Phil rolls his eyes. 

"Try it on, then." He ushers, watching as Tommy lets his blanket drop to the floor and pulls the longcoat on over his pyjama shirt. 

"This is so cool!" He says, glancing down. The very bottom of the coat is pointed at an angle, gently brushing his ankles on either side. 

Their attention is snatched by Techno leaving his room and stalking to the bathroom door, where he bangs on it with his fist. 

"What?" Wil calls from the shower. 

"Hurry up!" Techno replies, leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah bitch! We have places to be!" Tommy joins in. Techno glances at him with raised eyebrows, taking in the longcoat over his pyjamas.

"What, you goin' like that?" He asks, a grin on his face despite his obvious frustration at Wilbur taking the shower first and taking forever. Or, what felt like forever to Techno. In reality it had been ten minutes at most, but once he'd filtered off into his room to do as Phil said- which took him about thirty seconds considering he kept his championship clothes hung up in his wardrobe and his red cape over his chair- his frustration had immediately come back and not for the first time he found himself wishing they had two bathrooms. 

"Course not. Gotta make a great first impression, obviously." Tommy supplied. Techno scoffed. 

"Right. An annoying brat like you making a good first impression? Unheard of." Techno taunted, tearing away from the bathroom wall to wall across the landing. Before Tommy could respond, Techno called out loudly, "Damn, if someone doesn't get out of the shower soon, I might just slip into their room and misplace their clothes…" 

The bathroom door slammed open and Wilbur stepped out, a towel wrapped securely around his waist and another one around his shoulders like a makeshift cape, and the final towel was tousling through his hair. 

"Happy now?" He scowled. Techno grinned, slipping into the bathroom behind him and calling out a half hearted thanks. Wilbur sighed, turning to his room, before his eyes caught sight of Tommy. They went wide, disbelief running through his body and for a second Phil thought that maybe it was too similar to Wilbur's trenchcoat. And then… 

"Awww, Tommy!" He called out, voice going higher. "You look adorable." He teased. 

"Ah, fuck off Wil," Tommy glanced down, running his thumb over the low collared neckline and tugged down, straightening the whole coat in one tug, "I look better than you ever could, anyways." 

"Sure you do, Tommy, sure you do," Wilbur called, stepping into his room with the final word as he shut his door. Phil glanced at his wrist, checking the time. 

It was weird having Tommy come with them. It would feel weirder later. But whenever the three boys were put together on teams, which had only happened a few times, they were nearly always late. On seperate teams, each boy knew they had more of a responsibility to be on time for the rest of their team. When it's your family… less so. Nine times out of ten they had to rush into the stadium, meeting whoever was their fourth teammate with seconds to spare. Phil figured that having Tommy as the fourth wasn't going to help kick their familiar habit of being late together. 

It was eight now, and they really needed to leave by nine but Phil figured they'd most likely end up leaving at quarter past nine, despite the fact that their train left at half past and was a good twenty minute walk. They should arrive at the stadium at around 10, to be ready for half past when the broadcast started and games would soon follow. 

The championships being broadcast was not something that Phil was the most fond of. Any time both his boys were in the games and he had opted out, his worries for his children often made him leave the house. He knew watching would make it worse, as he preferred to see them alive with his own eyes. Tommy loved it. Any time the championship was on, he'd leave to stay over at Tubbo's, which was fine with Phil considering he was usually at the games and couldn't be with Tommy anyways, or on the rare time he wasn't competing, he was looking for a distraction away from the house. Tubbo had expressed slight grievance that him and Tommy would be breaking their routine, but his happiness for Tommy to be finally competing won out, and he had giddily expressed his joy and promised to cheer him on from his bedroom, secretly hoping in events to come that he could be there too. 

By the time they leave the house at twenty past nine, Tommy's hair is still damp and one of his shoelaces untied, whilst his older brothers looked pristine, Techno's long hair plaited back and Wilbur's sleeves rolled up neatly to his shoulders, exposing the long sleeve button up worn beneath. Tommy stumbled on his untied shoe lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u guys so much for the kudos and especially the person that commented literally hours after I first uploaded the first chapter. I rlly appreciate it. Sorry for the wait, school and sadness and all that. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw it's been months and you haven't uploaded ;-;.   
> Lmao oops. Sorry for the wait, I really appreciate those who commented and are excited over this prospect.

The arena which holds the event is effectively a large, white dome. There's a large screen telegraphing the events to come, using shots of the last games to advertise the upcoming one. Tommy looks up with bright eyes as he sees a previous image of Phil and Techno, side by side, leaping forward in survival games. He remembers the last games; at that point Wilbur was dead, as was their other team member, and Techno and Phil kept going. They didn't win, after two full teams were left with them their luck ran out. 

There's a bit of bustle outside the arena. Fans of the games waving tickets or pleading to buy some. Phil grabs Tommy's wrist to prevent him wandering off, and jolts his eyes away from the large screen. Tommy stumbles, letting Phil lead the way. He tugs him around to a side door, Wilbur and Techno slipping in first, before entering with Tommy. His eyes light up in wonder and amazement again. 

The inside reminds him of an empty supermarket. The floor is a similar marble texture, and there are no windows yet bright lights are shining in on them. Organisers are milling around, doing various jobs, and a few competitors roam around too. There's a large door at one side of the dome, mirrored at the other side, and various desks with people sat behind. On one, Tommy notices on the monitor pulled up that it's controlling the pictures that he saw outside on the board. Tommy notices various contestants; his family for one, but also long term players. A screen pops up of Dream taken from a battle-box game, where he's sliding on the floor to take out his opponent, mask held firmly in one hand. The next is of Fundy, from a few games back when he got the new record for ace race. It's a perfect shot of the boy flying across one part of the map at speed and he gives the hovering camera a peace sign at the correct moment. He doesn't see the next one, because he notices that his teammates have begun to move towards a desk with a hovering sign stating 'reception'. There's a large tablet standing upright on the table, and Techno hunches over to start, bending his knees slightly to see the screen. 

Out of all ten teams, only three are left on the screen with the sign 'select team'. 

"Fashionably late," Wilbur mutters. Techno rolls his eyes silently, selecting Orange Ocelots on the screen. 

"If you had just been quicker in the shower, Wil, maybe we could've been on time for once." Phil suggests, a cold tint to his tone. Wilbur grins, an ignorant look shining in his mischievous eyes. 

"Oh well," he says, clasping his hands together. He takes Techno's place in front of the screen, selecting Orange Ocelots, which now had one small circle coloured in black underneath its title, and selected his name, scrawling his signature with the provided pen and hitting confirm. The screen returned back to its original state, and Wilbur stepped back and gestured for Tommy to come forward. 

Tommy hit Orange Ocelots just like his brothers had, selecting his name from the two left and awkwardly writing his scruffy signature. He glowered at the tablet pen to blame for his poor writing skill, but hit confirm nonetheless. A third circle filled in. Phil was quick to do his, even with Tommy peering over his shoulder to see what happened once the fourth member joined. It wasn't anything special- just a pop up to send a message to the organisers that their team was there, and to wipe them off the starting board. 

"Woah," Tommy says nonetheless, sounding starstruck despite the minor change. Wilbur grins at him and Techno rolls his eyes. 

"Come on," he mutters, walking in neat strides down the hall. Wilbur jogs a step to fall in line with him, standing a few inches taller than the older. 

Techno reaches for the doors first, swinging them open to reveal the bright sun beaming across the lands. Tommy squints, bringing a hand to cover his eyes as he steps out behind Techno onto stone covered pathways and into gatherings of people with various coloured names floating above their heads. It takes him a moment to register that orange titles floated above all their names, the one above himself just as prominent as theirs. 

The stone pathways lead to a broken bridge, which many of the players were standing on with little regard for the fact it was broken and surrounded by water. Coloured podiums stood next to the bridge, each one a reflection of the team it represented. The area is fenced off, but even beyond that all Tommy can see is green fields rolling for miles. He is once again awestruck by the sheer sight of where he is. This place isn't shown on the broadcast. 

"Here to lose again?" Someone says, drawing Tommy's attention to his older brothers. There's a team of four facing him, and Techno sneers at the insult. 

"Like you can say much, Sapnap, we all know you're only good because of your friends." It's a lie, a blatant lie. Sapnap is arguably the next best on his team, second only to Dream himself. Regardless, the insult makes Sapnap simmer, falling back onto the balls of his feet and crossing his arms. Dream laughs at his expense, nudging him hard in the shoulder and making him fall onto their fourth player, who Tommy hadn't seen nor met before. Dream extends a hand lazily towards Techno, his mask's eyes staring ahead at Techno. They're about the same height, so they're at eye level. Techno extends his arm too, red eyes widening when Dream yanks him closer, brushes the pink hair away from his ears and whispers something in his ear, their hands still clasped together at their chests. Techno lets out a non-human growl, shoving Dream away from him with more force than necessary. Dream stumbles back into George; Tommy watches with wide eyes. A moderator who Phil had noticed was watching their interaction takes a step closer, watching the nearly visible smoke rise off of Techno's head, but Phil minutely shakes his head at them, and reaches over to grab his shoulder and tug him back in line. Techno bristles, Dream shrugs off the push. And then, to Tommy's surprise, lifts up the mask with a grin. This time though, his gaze falls on him, and only him. 

"Tommy, is it?" He asks. Everything about his face screams cocky. His eyes are somewhat lidded, his grin lazy and fake. Tommy nods, eyes not daring to leave Dream. He's only taller by a few inches, yet Tommy feels like he's being towered over. "Good luck, then," it feels patronising, like he's taken one look at Tommy and decided he's not worthy. Dream tears his eyes away from the newest addition to his opponents team to above his head. He motions with his head at his teammates, who look up too and nod. 

"Bye George," Wilbur calls out, leaning his elbow on Techno's shoulder. George turns back to glare at him, and Dream's hand falls to his wrist and tugs him along. Their last member, adorned in a purple and blue jumper, waves at them, a small grin on his face. At the very least, it seems genuine, so Tommy raises his hand too and waves back at him, which widens his smile further, before he skips to catch up with his team.


End file.
